Susurros Al Viento
by Ryuuzaki Kirimi
Summary: Adoraba sentir a la suave brisa acariciar su rostro, respirar aquel aire que estaba limpio, de esa manera sentirse llena. El viento soplo con fuerza llenando aquella habitación, moviendo levemente su cabello el cual ahora estaba más largo...
1. Un Tornado

Susurros Al Viento

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Magic knight Rayearth es creación de CLAMP**

Capitulo 1: un tornado…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta dejando entrar al suave viento para que así jugara con las cortinas, dándoles de cierto modo vida. Adoraba sentir a la suave brisa acariciar su rostro, respirar aquel aire que estaba limpio, de esa manera sentirse llena.

Suspiro, ya casi era mediodía faltaba casi una hora y media para ir a aquel lugar, en donde se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigas prácticamente hermanas, compartían tantas cosas. Juntas pasaron por dificultades, pero aun así allí estaban dándose apoyo. El viento soplo con fuerza llenando aquella habitación, moviendo levemente su cabello el cual ahora estaba más largo.

Meditando en cada momento compartido, en su adolescencia en aquel planeta en donde se encontraba él, no lo había olvidado ¿Cómo podría? El tiempo solo había logrado que lo amara aun más. Como deseaba verlo y pasar aunque sea unos días a su lado, pero por alguna razón hace unos dos años no podían ir a aquel hermoso lugar.

Hoy se juntarían una vez más para compartir, había pasado un mes desde su ultima por así decirlo reunión, tenia tanto que contarles y estaba segura que ellas también.

Estaba dándose los últimos toques cuando tocaron la puerta con suavidad menciono un adelante y vio como la puerta se abría dejando ver a una mujer de unos cuarenta años.

-Señorita, su padre solicita su presencia en la biblioteca- hablo con respeto la dama

-De acuerdo, bajare en un momento, gracias Mizuki- dijo la joven

La mujer cerró la puerta, a su vez la joven se levantaba de su escritorio y se dispuso a bajar con destino a la biblioteca, llego allí y golpeo la puerta, tal como se le había enseñado desde pequeña _"aun en casa se toca la puerta antes de entrar a alguna habitación es signo de educación" _

-Adelante- se escucho desde dentro

-Aquí estoy, padre, madre ¿Qué quieren hablar conmigo?- saludo y consulto la joven

- Toma asiento Fuu, esto llevara un poco de tiempo- hablo su padre

- Bien, ¿De qué se trata?- hablo mientras tomaba asiento

-Bueno hija como ya sabes luego de que Lulú se casara hace ya unos tres meses, nosotros hemos estado pensando que tú debes correr por lo mismo, ya tienes 19 años y aunque lograste terminar tu carrera y la ejerces de manera excepcional, creo que ya es tiempo que te acostumbres a lo que debes saber como mujer y que tu madre te enseñe lo que debes saber para ser una buena esposa y madre- dijo su padre con tranquilidad

-entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres padre, pero aun así quiero terminar de especializarme y conocer un poco mas antes de tomar la decisión de casarme o tener hijos-respondió la chica

-Entonces debes comprender que eso de especializarte no es más que algo sin fundamento y egoísta de tu parte, aprenderás lo que se te ha dicho, ya que tu mano ha sido pedida en matrimonio y los arreglos se están haciendo para que todo sea como se planea, espero como siempre tu disposición en esto. Fuu quiero que entiendas que hasta ahora te he dado libertad de acción, pero como no veo muchos frutos decidí tomar cartas en el asunto- comento con resolución el padre de la chica

Fuu quedo estática, sus padres estaban decidiendo su vida sin siquiera consultarle, quedo sin palabras ¿Qué hacer? Se consultaba a sí misma, de pronto la solución llego a ella, sin embargo debía saber quien fue el que pidió su mano.

-¿Quién te pidió mi mano padre?- consulto suavemente

-Ah, ese joven que estuvo aquí en la fiesta de año nuevo, el hijo de uno de mis socios, el más importante claro está. Fujimitsu ese es su apellido, supongo que recuerdas a su hijo Fujimitsu Sosuke, créeme que si te casas con el tienes el futuro asegurado, nunca te faltara nada y sobre todo estarás en la cima, eso si nosotros también nos beneficiaremos mucho con su matrimonio, seremos incluso una de las familias más importantes junto con la Fujimitsu superando con creces en status y fortuna a los Ryuuzaki- hablo con entusiasmo esta vez

-¿Solo lo haces por dinero?- consulto la joven algo resentida

-Fuu esa es una acusación fuerte llamémosla "negocio"- dijo algo divertido

-¡Negocio!, yo soy un negocio para ustedes, por eso me comprometen con ese egocéntrico cabeza hueca, ese solo se preocupa por su físico y su cuenta bancaria, ni siquiera me preguntaron ¿Qué soy para ti padre?- hablo con molestia pero aun así mantuvo la compostura

-Fuu, no seas así es un tipo de inversión, además ese joven no es así, es capaz de mantener una empresa a flote, como te dijo la unión de ustedes será beneficiosa para todos, excepto los Ryuuzaki que serán dejados abajo por nosotros- hablo con superioridad el padre de Fuu

-Yo no soy una inversión, ni siquiera un negocio, soy tu hija, además que te ha hecho la familia de Umi, ellos son felices porque se aman y no se ven como un gran negocio. Lo lamento padre pero esta vez no acatare lo que me has dicho, yo no me casare con ese tipo- menciono con seguridad

-Si eres mi hija y por lo tanto una inversión ¿Por qué crees que tu hermana mayor se caso? Para hacer crecer nuestra fortuna, los Ryuuzaki son una familia muy poderosa y lo sabes, ellos no han querido asociarse a ninguna otra compañía y aun así tienes más dinero que el mismo país. Y quiero que entiendas que poco me importan tus opiniones o ideales, te casaras y eso nos beneficiara más con los Fujimitsu, no seas egoísta, por algo tuvimos hijas y que fortuna fue tener a dos- dijo molesto el padre

-¿Yo egoísta?, padre escúchate, estas cegado por eso del querer tener más que los demás, deberías entender que el dinero no crea felicidad, es más rica y tiene mayor fortuna quien tiene personas a su lado en quienes uno confía y sobre todo si las amas- dijo la joven molestándose también

-Cállate niña, esas ideas las has cogido de esa chica pobretona Hikaru- dijo con desprecio

-No digas eso de Hikaru, es mi mejor amiga y no permitiré que la insultes o la trates de esa manera en mi presencia- hablo más molesta aun

-No quiero volver a oír eso en esta casa, me escuchaste, te casaras y punto es una orden- menciono furioso

-No padre, no lo hare, yo no me casare con ese tipo- dijo con determinación la joven

-Fuu, hija no seas así veras qué razón tenía tu padre cuando tengas todo lo que deseas, joyas, vestidos diseñados exclusivamente, carros y hasta mansiones en todo el mundo, anda hija yo se que en el fondo eso es lo que te gustaría tener- hablo su madre esta vez

-Se equivocan, yo no deseo eso, quiero tener una vida feliz al lado de alguien que me acepta por quien soy, no por lo que tengo o mi apellido, lo material poco me importa si no soy feliz- dijo decepcionada

-Niña tonta, se nota que no has madurado- le dijo su madre

-Si he madurado, son ustedes quienes no saben nada, los que se han encerrado en este mundo tan inseguro como sus ideas, el dinero puede perder su valor, pueden hacerles un fraude y ya se acabo su imperio, la vida el bienestar de cada quien es más importante- hablo la chica

-Que sabe una niña de 19 años aun no has vivido nada, tus ideales no sirven en este mundo- le dijo su padre

-No son ideales, es sentido común, y les repito no me casare, no quiero terminar como ustedes- dijo la chica

-En ese caso, vete de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte y te dijo yo nunca tuve una segunda hija, tu apellido a pesar de habértelo dado no lo reconozco como tal, estas desheredada y ya no eres más mi hija- le menciono con desprecio

-Ahora entiendo todo, si no cumplo sus expectativas solo me dicen eso y asunto arreglado, bien me iré entonces, pero quiero que sepan que aun siendo como son yo los amo y no los odiare no podría, ustedes después de todo me dieron la vida y por eso gracias- dijo con sus ojos cristalinos

-Solo lárgate de aquí, no quiero ver tu cara otra vez, esposa mía quema cada fotografía de esta desconocida y recuerda solo tuvimos una hija- dijo con seguridad

-Si querido- menciono con altanería y se retiro a buscar cada fotografía para quemarlas

La chica salió de la biblioteca con destino a su habitación, llego a ella y busco entre sus cosas su maleta, puso en ella algo de ropa, y entre su ropa busco una pequeña caja, en la cual ahorro cada mesada a lo largo de cuatro años, por lo cual tenía lo suficiente para buscar un departamento y comenzar desde cero. Pero el dolor de lo sucedido la tenía en shock y triste, necesitaba a sus amigas pronto, tomo su teléfono y llamó.

Sintió el "diga" al otro lado del auricular y no pudo mas, el llanto se hizo notar

-Umi, por favor, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?- dijo lo más claro que el llanto le permitía

-Fuu ¿Qué sucedió?, claro vente a mi casa inmediatamente- dijo preocupada

-Gracias- dijo y corto

Se limpio las lágrimas y entendió algo

-Ahora comprendo porque aquella vez en la fuente de eterna me vi a mi misma, era por que inconscientemente solo yo y solo para mí era lo más importante, solo para mí lo era- dijo en susurros

Limpio sus lagrimas otra vez y salió de la habitación, cuando llego al primer piso volvió a ver a sus padres

-¿Dónde crees que llevas esa maleta?- hablo su padre molesto

-Solo llevo mis cosas- hablo con suavidad

-De esta casa nada te pertenece, solo puedes irte con aquello que estas usando- le dijo su madre

-De acuerdo, hasta siempre entonces- dijo soltando la maleta y saliendo a toda prisa de aquella casa.

Una sensación de vacío la recorrió, se dirigió a paso rápido a la casa de Umi, y mientras caminaba sentía con mas pesar que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, como si un tornado hubiese pasado por su vida despojándola de todo, excepto de aquel regalo que en su tiempo su querido Ferio le obsequio…

Continuara…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola!, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic, quiero aclarar que esta historia sucede cuatro años antes que "la luna frente al mar". Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios para saber que opinan de mi nuevo fic…

Nos leemos Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. La suave Brisa al dormir

**Susurros Al Viento**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 2: La suave brisa al dormir…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus pasos la guiaban lentamente hacia su destino, con paso lento y suave como si dejase que el mismo viento la moviese hasta llegar a aquel lugar. En su mente aun se encontraba vivamente lo que sucedió minutos atrás, maldición como la atormentaba no lograba procesar todo, fue tan rápido y repentino, saberse sola y desvalorada de aquella manera.

"solo eres un negocio, una inversión" nunca de verdad nunca espero escuchar tales palabras de sus padres, demonios eran sus padres y sin más la echaron de casa como una vil ladrona y para empeorar las cosas sin nada.

Sentía como un gran tornado hubiese pasado por su vida de un momento a otro arrebatándole todo lo que tenia y conocía, bueno más bien acababa de conocer a sus padres, pero no los juzgaría de todas formas a ellos les enseñaron y criaron de aquella manera, solo esperaba que Lulú no fuese igual.

Continuo caminando despacio observando sus alrededores se dio cuenta que se acercaba a la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, seguramente Umi ya había llamado a Hikaru diciéndole que fuese a su casa inmediatamente y la chica se fue corriendo y ambas estaban esperándola allí, toco el timbre y tal como supuso Umi e Hikaru salieron corriendo a recibirla, cuando las vio no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empañaran sus hermosos ojos verdes corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo, ambas chicas correspondieron su abrazo y entraron las tres a la casa, una vez dentro se dirigieron a la habitación de Umi.

-Muy bien Fuu dinos que sucedió- hablo preocupada Umi

-Es cierto Umi me llamo demasiado alarmada y no pude dejar de preocuparme- menciono Hikaru

-Bueno yo les contare lo que sucedió- dijo Fuu entre lagrimas

La joven comenzó a relatar lo vivido los últimos minutos, derramando algunas lagrimas en ciertos momento, no omitió nada incluso les menciono lo que pensó y sintió en aquel momento, las otras dos solo la observaban y escuchaban en silencio, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. Pero lo cierto era que volver a recordarlo la lastimaba.

-Y solo vine hacia tu casa Umi- concluyo la chica bajando su rostro

-Fuu, levanta ese rostro, tu siempre has querido salir de esa cárcel de cristal que es tu hogar, hoy solo los barrotes que te encarcelan son solo tu miedo a fracasar, pero Fuu ya deja de llorar por lo que perdiste o por quienes te lastimaron, por favor ya no llores o tus lagrimas te van a terminar ahogando, levántate, mira hacia adelante y cuando tengas problemas simplemente desenvaina una sonrisa y enfrenta las cosas con la cabeza en alto, además Hikaru y yo estaremos aquí siempre para ayudarte, siempre- le hablo la Umi mientras la abrazaba

-Es cierto, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, esta vez no será la excepción, Fuu tu eres nuestra hermana, nuestra amiga y verte así también no preocupa y entristece, no quiero hablar mal de tus padres, ya que a fin de cuentas te dieron la vida y como tú misma dijiste, solo queda darles las gracias por eso, sin embargo tú vales demasiado para ellos. Aunque creo que en algún momento se darán cuenta y te pedirán perdón, además la vida no es color de rosa y eso lo sabemos hace ya bastante tiempo- le menciono Hikaru a la vez que también la abrazaba

-Anda Fuu sonríe, se que será difícil al principio, pero cuenta con nosotras te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas y estaremos siempre que nos necesites, vamos alégrate piensa que todo pasa por algo, además la vida es muy corta para llorar, se solo tú misma siempre, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le volvió a animar Umi

-Tienen razón, ellos se pierden a la hija que según ellos no tuvieron, gracias chicas yo continuare mi camino pase lo que pase, enfrentare lo que tenga que enfrentar, cuento con mis dos mejores amigas no es más ustedes son mis queridas hermanas- les dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-Cierto, bueno ya que estamos aquí, la reunión será aquí- declaro con entusiasmo Umi

-En ese caso yo quiero que la próxima sea en mi casa- hablo emocionada Hikaru

-Me parece una excelente idea- Comento Umi

-Yo apenas encuentre trabajo y un lugar apropiado para vivir, propondré ese lugar para la próxima reunión- hablo Fuu esta vez

-Como dices eso, estás loca, Fuu tu desde hoy vivirás en mi casa, además mis padres estarán fascinados y no molestaran- le dijo Umi

-Pero Umi, yo no podría importunarte de esa manera- hablo Fuu afligida

-Sabes que no la harás cambiar de opinión, además es más seguro que estés aquí, te puede pasar cualquier cosa, lo dijo por como es la gente aquí- comento Hikaru

-Hikaru, esto sobre lo que dijeron mis padres sobre ti, yo te pido perdón por eso- menciono avergonzada la joven

-Oh, sobre eso no te preocupes, si tengo dos amigas que me defienden de esa manera soy más que afortunada- le dijo Hikaru con una gran sonrisa

-Saben que mas, haremos una pijamada, Hikaru avisa en tu casa que te quedaras aquí esta noche, así la pasamos bien viendo películas y conversando- volvió a hablar entusiasmada Umi

-¡Sí! Avisare en casa que emocionante hace tiempo no hacemos una pijamada- grito emocionada Hikaru a la vez que llamaba a su casa

-Fuu, quédate en mi casa así tanto Hikaru como yo estaremos tranquilas, sabremos que estas bien y estás segura- le hablo suavemente Umi

-De acuerdo me quedare, Umi gracias- susurro Fuu

-No es nada y lo sabes, siéntete como en casa- le dedico una sonrisa la chica

-¡Ya avise!- hablo emocionada Hikaru

-Que bien, además Fuu decidió quedarse- Le menciono Umi

-Que alegría, ahora estaré más tranquila- hablo Hikaru

-Supongo que yo también, chicas de verdad muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo Fuu

Las tres chicas sonrieron, decidieron pasar el día en casa de Umi y en la tarde salieron a comprar ropa y lo necesario para Fuu, afortunadamente la chica tenía sus ahorros en el banco, los cuales retiro rápidamente para evitar cualquier complicación.

Volvieron a casa cargadas y alegres, realmente se sentía mejor, la noche llego rápido y comenzaron su pijamada, viendo películas de terror, pero se asustaron demasiado y terminaron viendo películas animadas, acción o aventuras. Se acostaron en la misma cama como la primera vez que estuvieron en aquel hermoso mundo, como lo extrañaba en especial lo extrañaba a él, quería verlo una vez mas.

Cuando sintió que sus amigas se durmieron, saco aquello que ese chico le obsequio hace ya tantos años, lo apretó contra su pecho y suavemente susurro

-Siempre pienso en ti, Ferio como deseo verte y estar a tu lado- hablo en susurros

Para su sorpresa y como si el mismo viento que se coló por la ventana hacia su oído susurraba con la voz de aquel joven que permanecía en sus pensamientos

-Yo también pienso en ti, también quiero verte, y aunque pasaren mil años yo te seguiría amando y esperando- hablo suavemente aquella voz que la joven tanto conocía

Sonrió para sus adentros y beso aquel regalo con cariño, se acomodo y solo sintió como una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro dándole tranquilidad para así cerrar sus ojos y dormir, ya que mañana seria otro día.

Continuara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Tanto tiempo, realmente me siento mal por eso, pero fue un problema mayor, entre estudio y estudio. Y para empeorar las cosas mi computador fallo y lo tuve que llevar al técnico ¬¬, en fin aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y bueno espero sus comentarios y opiniones sobre este capítulo, bueno cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. No hay Viento

Susurros Al Viento

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 3: No hay viento…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó como siempre sintiéndose feliz y contenta con sí misma, abrió las ventanas y observo como el viento movía con suavidad las hojas de los arboles, solo mirando sin pensar en nada. Había pasado ya un mes desde que se fue de casa y sus padres la negaron, desde entonces vivía con una de sus mejores amigas, ya prácticamente su hermana Umi le estaba agradecida por todo y por su apoyo, al igual que a Hikaru, ya que no había parado de ir a casa de Umi en donde las tres compartían como lo hacían hace ya bastante tiempo.

Su mente divago en las últimas semanas, y recordó algo hoy era el aniversario de cuando fueron enviadas por primera vez a Céfiro, ahora recordaba que ayer ella y las chicas planificaron como todos los años ir a la torre de Tokio, para simplemente observar el cielo en donde esperaban con ansias poder regresar solo una vez más a aquel hermoso mundo, el mundo al cual salvaron, en el cual maduraron, en el cual conoció algo tan lejano para ella como el amor.

Como paso el tiempo pensando en ello, ya había terminado de vestirse y arreglarse para salir al comedor, en donde Umi y sus padres la esperaban para el desayuno, ellos la recibían con una sonrisa radiante cada día como si ella siempre hubiese sido parte de su familia, a Hikaru la tratan igual y los padres de Hikaru son iguales. Desayuno junto a ellos quienes conversaron de varias cosas y pudo observar la cara de espanto de Umi cuando a sus padres comenzaron a coquetearse como lo hacían todo el día y todos los días. El timbre de la casa se escucho y al minuto estaba entrando Hikaru sonriendo y abrazando a sus amigas.

- ¿Están listas?- Consulto la pelirroja

-Si hace poco terminamos de desayunar- contesto Umi

-Entonces vamos pronto será la hora- dijo emocionada Hikaru

-¿A dónde irán señoritas?- consulto el padre de Umi

-Bueno papá iremos a la torre de Tokio- respondió Umi

-¿A qué?- consulto la madre de la joven esta vez

-Tenemos una cita a ciegas- respondió Fuu

-Pero que alegría, así florece el amor queridas niñas- hablo el padre de Umi

-Es mentira papá como crees que iremos a una cita, Fuu que eres graciosa- menciono entre risas Umi

-Que gracioso, bueno nos vamos- dijo Hikaru aguantándose la risa

Las chicas salieron riendo a carcajadas de la casa, les pareció divertido la reacción del padre de Umi y la respuesta de Fuu fue divertida, eso solo les confirmaba que la joven ya estaba mejor y había superado el dolor vivido hace ya un mes, caminaron hasta la torre mientras conversaban y recordaban. Las tres esperaban poder regresar a visitar a sus amigos en aquel hermoso mundo que visitaron años atrás.

Llegaron a la torre y subieron hasta el piso en el cual todo comenzó, en donde vieron a la princesa Esmeralda por primera vez, en donde se conocieron y en donde fueron llevadas a Céfiro para salvarlo aun a costa de su propia vida.

-Llegamos- dijo Fuu

-Si hemos vuelto otro año más- dijo Umi

-Espero que este año podamos al menos ver en el cielo a Céfiro- dijo entre suspiros Hikaru

-Céfiro es parte de nosotras, yo se que al menos hoy lograremos verlo- le dijo Fuu para animarla

-Cierto amiga- menciono Hikaru

-Bueno entonces que esperamos para acercarnos al balcón- dijo Umi mientras corría a ese lugar

-Vamos- dijeron Hikaru y Fuu

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el balcón que estaba en frente de ellas, se reunieron allí, tomaron sus manos, cerraron sus ojos y desearon aunque sea por un momento aquel hermoso mundo al que tanto añoraban volver, realmente deseaban estar allí, ver a sus amigos y a quienes tenían su corazón. Pero no contaron con algo de un momento a otro Fuu fue arrastrada de donde estaba las tres abrieron rápidamente sus ojos, para ver a un joven de unos 22 años tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules oscuro, las miraba con desprecio y a Fuu con odio.

-Así que con esta escoria te escondías- hablo el joven

-Fujimitsu- dijo en un susurro Fuu

-Exacto, sabes maldita niña tú has logrado humillarme, nadie nunca ha hecho tal cosa- escupió con desagrado

-Quizás te lo merezcas, ahora suéltame porque me lastimas- hablo Fuu con determinación

-No quiero hacerlo, y pensar que alguien como tu seria mi esposa, no eres más que escoria por rechazar todas las riquezas que tendrías- hablo el joven mientras apretaba con fuerza los hombros de Fuu

-Cállate, lo dices como si a mí me importara las riquezas y casarme contigo, tú eres la escoria y ahora suéltame- le grito Fuu

-Oye no sé quién eres pero suelta a mi amiga ahora- le dijo Umi

-No te entrometas Ryuuzaki- le dijo el joven

-Suelta a mi amiga-grito Hikaru

-Cállate pobretona- menciono con desprecio

-No la llames así, Hikaru es mucho más rica que tu y es lo más importante para nosotras- le grito Fuu

Todo paso rápido el chico comenzó a sacudir con brutalidad a Fuu mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el balcón, mientras que Fuu trataba de soltarse y Umi e Hikaru corrían hasta ellos para que Fujimitsu soltara a Fuu, Umi saco su teléfono móvil para llamar a los policías, hasta que se acercaron a ellos, mientras el seguía sacudiéndola.

-Suéltame- grito Fuu

-Cállate ya estoy harto de esta situación si tú te casabas conmigo mi fortuna seria inmensa y tu lo arruinas todo- le dijo con odio

-Por que todo gira alrededor del dinero, este no trae la felicidad y aunque tú fueses el único hombre en la tierra no me casaría contigo- menciono fuertemente Fuu

-Maldita niña, si tu no serás mi esposa no lo serás de nadie- le grito el chico

-Suéltala idiota- le grito Hikaru, pero el tipo le dio un manotazo a la vez que ella trataba de tirar de su brazo, por lo tanto Hikaru cayó a una distancia de ellos

-Como te atreves maldito animal, suelta a Fuu, no le harás daño a mis amigas- le grito Umi, sin embargo sucedió lo mismo que con Hikaru

-¡No! Umi, Hikaru, suéltame- grito Fuu

-¡No Fuu!- gritaron Umi e Hikaru mientras corrían al balcón

Fuu fue sacudida tan fuerte que Fujimitsu la soltó logrando así que la chica cayera desde aquel balcón hacia abajo, la gente grito, sus amigas gritaron a la vez que llegaron al balcón y veían como Fuu caía sin poder hacer nada, la policía llego en el momento justo para ver lo sucedido.

Para ellas todo fue lento la caída y el cómo llegaron al balcón para ver a Fuu que caía sin control…

Continuara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo del fic, espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Las alas que te ayudan a Volar

Susurros Al Viento

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 4: Las alas que te ayudan a volar :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La chica caía sin control alguno sobre su cuerpo, observaba a medida que descendía la cara desquiciada y satisfecha de aquel que la lanzo al vacio, lograba ver la cara de angustia de sus amigas mas no lograba escuchar sus gritos de desesperación, ella pensaba que estaba cayendo lentamente y debido a eso pensó _moriré _sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras pensaba una y otra vez _moriré y no pude verle, no pude decirle cuanto lo amaba y que siempre lo amare._

Sentía como el viento la abrazaba bruscamente sin poder detener su caída y su desesperación aumentaba por lo inconclusa que quedaba su vida, insatisfecha por su final. Cerro sus ojos para esperar lo inevitable con resignación, esperaba sentir un fuerte golpe más lo único que logro sentir fue calidez.

- ¿ya estaré muerta?- se pregunto en voz alta al sentir dicha calidez

-No, no has muerto mi querida niña- respondió una voz suave y ronca

-Tengo miedo de abrir mis ojos y ver mi cadáver en el suelo, por lo tanto vuelvo a consultar ¿estoy muerta?- pregunto otra vez con miedo

-Ya te mencione que no lo estas- dijo esta voz nuevamente

La joven abrió sus ojos verdes de manera lenta y suave al hacerlo observo lentamente su alrededor quedando sorprendida al ver que flotaba en medio del cielo y que todo a su alrededor se había detenido, se dio cuenta además que alguien la sostenía en sus brazos, miro al joven que la tenía en brazos un chico de ojos verdes claro, cabello del mismo color pero revueltos por el viento suavemente, usaba una armadura parecida a la de ella pero lo que más la sorprendió fueron sus alas, las cuales salían de su espalda y los sostenían sobre el cielo.

-Un poco más y te rompes en el asfalto- le hablo el joven

-Me salvaste Windam- menciono la chica con lentitud y asombrada

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo?- consulto el genio del viento ocultando su sorpresa

-Tu voz, la reconocí- respondió Fuu con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, sin embargo me has hecho venir hasta aquí para salvarte- se quejo el genio mientras bajaba

-Aun así gracias- le dijo con lagrimas

-Tranquila mi niña, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, ya que tu grito de ayuda resonó por todo el cielo de Céfiro, por lo que volé hasta aquí lo más rápido posible- le consolaba Windam

-Pero si yo no grite en ningún momento- reclamo la chica

-No con tu voz mi niña, si no que con la voz del viento que vive en ti- hablo Windam

-Entiendo- susurro la joven

El descenso fue lento y suave hablaban mientras bajaban y la chica se encontraba aliviada de tener otra oportunidad de mantener su vida tal y como la conocía hasta ese momento, de que la vida le diera otra oportunidad para verlo, para ir a Céfiro. Céfiro ¿acaso ahora podría ir? Es que si Windam estaba allí era porque el portal hacia ese mundo se abrió, podría regresar.

-Windam- llamo la joven

-Dime- respondió el genio

-¿Sera que podemos volver a Céfiro?- consulto sin rodeos

-Sabia que me lo preguntarías en cualquier momento, veras Fuu por el momento aun no pueden volver- respondió

- ¿Entonces por que tu si puedes estar aquí?- volvió a preguntar

-Eso es debido a que mi poder es diferente al de los demás, además no es tiempo para que ustedes vuelvan- hablo nuevamente el genio

-Pero Windam, yo quiero ver a Ferio y estar con él, yo aquí no tengo a donde regresar, ni familia con quien contar sin despreciar la ayuda de Umi e Hikaru quienes han estado allí desde siempre- menciono con aflicción

-Aun así, cada cosa a su tiempo, ni tú y tus amigas pueden regresar aun- volvió a responder el genio

-¿debido a que?- pregunto Fuu

-Debido a que esta vez ustedes no necesitan Céfiro, si no que Céfiro las necesita a ustedes- respondió Windam

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- pregunto desconcertada

-En su momento lo sabrás, ahora ve con tus amigas y solo espera- le hablo suavemente el guardián del viento

-Ya espere suficiente- hablo suave mientras bajaba su cabeza

-Paciencia mi niña, si te desesperas no entenderás nada y solo te perderás- le hablaba mientras levantaba la cabeza de Fuu

-Está bien, no me hará daño continuar esperando- dijo la chica entre suspiros

-Me alegro que lo entiendas, ahora ve con tus amigas- volvió a sugerir el genio

-¿Alguien recordara esto?- consulto con temor

-Solo tú y las otras dos guerreras, las demás personas lo olvidaran, pero ese insensato que atentó contra tu vida pagara su pena sufriendo por un asesinato ideado en su corazón- respondió una vez mas Windam

-Como pecas pagas- menciono Fuu

-Exacto, el sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos, cuando todo continúe su curso el ya estará en prisión- hablo el genio

-Entiendo, bueno es hora de volver una vez más gracias por salvarme- le dijo la chica mientras sonreía

-Soy tu genio, tu guardián y a la vez las alas que te ayudan a volar- menciono con suavidad a la vez que se desvanecía en una fuerte luz

El genio se desvaneció dejando tras él una suave brisa que acaricio el cabello de Fuu revolviendo un poco, la chica solo podía sonreír su vida estaba a salvo y sentía que pronto podría volver a ver a Ferio, escucho pasos rápidos tras ella, por lo que se volteo y pudo ver como sus amigas se acercaban con lagrimas a abrazarla sin poder creer lo que veían, cuando le consultaros la joven le respondió contándoles todo lo sucedido con el genio y sobretodo el hecho de que por el momento no podrían regresar a Céfiro ya que aun no era tiempo. Las tres un poco decepcionadas pero felices de que Fuu estuviese bien continuaron su recorrido por el centro de Tokio hasta el atardecer momento en el cual decidieron volver a casa de Umi a descansar de ese ajetreado día.

Continuara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Ejem bueno que les puedo decir lamento mucho este enorme retraso pero sucedieron muchas cosas que me impidieron continuar pero ahora estoy de regreso y eso es lo que importa, lamento si este cap es algo lento pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, solo espero que les guste y bueno espero sus opiniones, no se cuando pueda subir otro cap pero espero no tardarme tanto como con este, de verdad lo lamento, bueno cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. el viento que eleva los suspiros

Susurros al viento

Capitulo 5: El viento que eleva los suspiros

Habian pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido en la torre de Tokio las tres amigas aun pensaban en lo dicho por el genio del viento, el trio en si se calmo y se armaron de paciencia para esperar y afrontar lo que viniera en el futuro.

La noche estaba en su punto mas alto y desde la habitacion que su querida amiga le habia proporcionado se asomo a la ventana y abrio de esta. Observo como el suave sopkar del viento jugueteaba con las perezosas nubes que se dejaban acariciar por dicha corriente de aire, mientras observaba suspiro.

-Solo espero que asi como yo el me este esperando- susurro tan suave

-Claro que lo hago- respondio la brisa que llego a su rostro

La chica abrio sus ojos y se giro perono vio nada, miro hacia abajo y a ambos lados pero nada, al igual que aquella ves sus susurros enviados suavemente fueron volando hacia el por medio del viento hacia Cephiro. Cerro sus ojos y una solitaria lagrima cayo, ese solo acto la hizo desbordarse, lloro como no lo habia hecho hace tiempo, lloraba por todo y nada. Pero por sobretodo sus lagrimas eran por todo lo que paso, lo que pasaba y nada mas.

Dejo caer sus lagrimas hasta que sus ojos se secaron, sintio levemente como una corriente acariciaba su rostro dando paz a su alma.

Volvio a su cama y se quedo dormida sumida en sus sueños era incapaz o mas bien nadie podria saber que el tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar a correr una vez mas.

Mientras todos dormian a lo lejos cerca de la torre una gran luz aparecio dejando ver a un chico de cabello peculiarmente verde y hermosos ojos, con un porte real salio de la luz y volteo para observar a un joven de cabellos lilas y ojos azules.

-Recuerda Ferio solo tienes dos dias para encontrarla- menciono dicho muchacho

-Lo se Guru Clef, solo debo encontrarla y volver aqui a esta misma hora pasado mañana- respondio Ferio con seguridad

-Buena suerte principe- le dijo Clef mientras se desvanecia

-Primero de preguntar por la familia Hououji-hablo en voz alta aquel chico pensando que nadie lo escuchaba.

-Hey tu muchacho- le grito una voz desde no muy lejos

-Lo siento señor- hablo fuerte mientras se acercaba

-Soy el guardia nocturno de la torre, ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto con desconfianza

-Vengo buscando a una chica, solo se que vive aqui y su apellido- respondio con sinceridad

-Te escuche cuando hablaste solo, sin embargo no confio en ti- hablo desconfiado el guardia.

Ferio lo observo y efectivamente el tipo que decia ser guardia no confiaba en el a pesar de ser sincero con el, suspiro y ce acerco mas.

-No soy un ladron, ni quiero hacerle daño solo quiero encontrar a la chica que amo y deseo volver a ver- hablo Ferio mirando fijamente a los ojos a aquel sujeto.

El guardia lo miraba fijo no dijo nada solo lo miraba como si estuviese buscando algun atisbo de falsedad.

-Mi nombre es Ferio- dijo el chico finalmente

-Satori, mi nombre es Ginta Satori- se presento el guardia aun en defensa

- Un placer- hablo Ferio con una sonrisa

Luego de esa presentación el ambiente se relajo, hablaron un momento mas Ferio quien le contaba sobre su amada chica y que no tenia idea de como encontrarla, a cambio Ginta le contaba como ubicarse en Tokio y como encontrar la casa de la familia hououji le hablo sobre su importancia y su competencia con los Ryuuzaki. Ambos escuchaban atentos al otro y su charla se volvio amena, Ferio le menciono sobre lo que debia hacer y que necesitaba volver a aquel lugar pasado mañana a la misma hora.

- Aun me parece insolito esa condicion solo dijiste que venias de lejos y que por aqui mismo debias volver, la verdad se me hace extraño, aunque noto que eres sincero- le dijo el guardia

-No miento esa es la verdad- dijo mirando sus ojos

-Escucha, te ayudare aunque creo que tu historia es rara, pasado mañana ven aqui a las 22:30 en punto, ya que a esa hora comienza mi turno, te esperare a ti, tu chica y sus amigas por la puerta trasera del asensor para que subas sin que nadie los vea- le dijo Ginta mientras lo llevaba a la entrada antes de su cambio.

-Ya abri anda vete a buscarla antes de que cambie el turno son las 7:50 en diez minutos cambio sal rapido y te espero pasado mañana a las 22:30 para que vuelvas a ese sitio tan raro- le dijo con rapidez

-Gracias Ginta estare aqui sin falta- hablo Ferio

- Si como sea ya vete antes que llege mi compañero, nis vemos- se despidio y cerro la puerta

El chico miro la ciudad se sintio perdido, entonces recordo lo dicho por el guardia tomar un taxi y decir que lo lleve a la mansion Hououji, una vez alli debe tocar el comunicador y preguntar por la chica.

Lo primero fue tomar un taxi le dijo lo mismo que le habia dicho Ginta y el taxi lo dejo frente a una casa enorme muy clasica rodeada de arboles y hermosa vegetacion busco el comunicador hasta que lo encontro.

-Residencia Hououji- hablo una mujer de avanzada edad

- Buenos dias mi nombre es Ferio, busco a la señorita Fuu Hououji- contesto chico

- Espere un momento- contesto la mujer.

Espero lo que eran unos diez minutos, cuando las puertas se abrieron y de alli salio un hombre mayor muy arreglado pero en sus ojos solo habia furia.

- ¿Qué quieres?- consulto con ira

- Busco a Fuu- contesto lo mas calmado posible

- Esa chiquilla no vive aqui, por mal agradecida la muy atrevida- escupio con desprecio

-Oh en ese caso señor, ¿Donde la puedo encontrar?- consulto

- No lo se y no me importa, ojala y este muerta - hablo con desprecio

Ferio se molesto de sobremanera se paro recto miro con asco a ese sujeto, seguro era su padre pero como diablos un padre podiandesear eso para su hija, con rabia y asco le planto un golpe con el puño en todo su rostro haciendo que tambaleara y callera en el charco de lodo que se habia formado por la llovizna matutina y el riego mañanero.

- Los puercos con el lodo revuelcate en tu miseria mal nacido- escupio con molestia y se retiro dejando al padre de Fuu embarrado y con una mejilla hinchada por el golpe. Nunca mas se volvio a acercar, solo una pregunta rodeaba su cabeza ¿si Fuu no estaba en su casa entonces donde? Hiba tan sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba sin rumbo que no escucho cuando una mujer de unis cuarenta le llamaba, no fue hasta que escucho su nombre que se detuvo.

-Joven Ferio, espere por favor- pidio aquella mujer

-Si quiere que me disculpe no lo hare- le dijo sin rodeos.

-No es eso señor, por favor escuche- suplico

-De acuerdo. Hable- le pidio amablemente

-Yo se donde esta la señorita Fuu- dijo sin preambulos

-Antes que nada, ¿podria explicarme que paso?- pidio Ferio, el debia saber que sucedio, para incluir o no a los padres de la chica en sus planes.

La mujer le conto todo, Ferio la escuchaba atento a cada palabra sin poder creer lo que le contaba aquella mujer, como los padres de Fuu podian llegar a ser tan desgraciados y miserables solo por dinero. Puercos asquerosos fue lo que su mente penso cuando termino de contar lo sucedido.

-Estoy segura que la señorita esta en la mansion Ryuuzaki- dijo la nana de Fuu

- Mansion Ryuuzaki, eso quiere decir que esta con Umi- dijo golpeando su mano

-La señorita Umi debio socorrerla y si no esta alli debe estar en el dojo Shidou- volvio a decir la mujer

- O sea sino esta con Umi esta con Hikaru, si mal no recuerdo esos eran sus apellidos- dijo mas para el

-Al menos se que usted conoce a las amiagas de mi niña, por favor encuentrela y cuidela mucho- pidio entre lagrimas.

Ferio tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos.

- La llevare conmigo para que sea mi esposa, y por supuesto la cuidare- dijo con una sonrisa

La nana de Fuu le dio instrucciones para llegar a la mansion Ryuuzaki y de como llegar al dojo Shidou por si no la encontraba en la mansion, el chico salio corriendo a tomar otro taxi para dirijirse en su busqueda. Suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba bien que lo esperaba, ya que oia su voz cuando el viento acariciaba su rostro en el palacio solo esperaba lo mejor y que el viento elevara sus suspiros hasta llevarlo en ka direccion correcta. Subio al taxi y pidio ir al dojo Shidou en busca de su princesa.

Continuara...

Hola!

Primero que nada lamento de verdad la tardanza un año y nueve meses es un periodo muy largo entre un capitulo y otro. Pero sucedieron muchas cosas, tuve un bebe precioso que ya tiene un año y cuatro meses y me he dedicado a el, luego olvide la clave y hasta hace poco la recorde, de verdad lo siento y tratare de subir mas cap en un intervalo de dias cuando pueda.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Ryuzaki Kirimi.


	6. la suave caricia de una brisa

**Susurros Al Viento**

Capitulo 6: La suave caricia de una brisa

Como le dijieron y se dispuso tomo un taxi y pidio ir al dojo Shidou, el taxista lo miraba desde el espejo con curiosidad por su cabello, su mente solo dijo "los jovenes y sus modas" el definitivamente debia ser uno de esos chicos otaku que rondaban por las calles se tardaron unos minutos y el chico solo miraba por la ventana cuando el conductor le hablo.

-Ese es el dojo Shidou- le dijo apuntando una casa de madera muy amplia y tradicional.

-Gracias señor- dijo mientras pagaba y salia del taxi en dirreción a aquel dojo.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente toco el comunicador.

-Buenos días busco a Hikaru Shidou- hablo claro

Si queria encontrar a Fuu en casa de una de las guerreras magicas debia preguntar por quien vivia allí en ese caso nuestra adorable Hikaru.

-¿Quíen la busca?- respondio una voz masculina que parecia seria y serena

-Ferio, soy su amigo- solo dijo eso, cuando sintio que la puerta del dojo se abria con fuerza dejando salir a tres chicos, dos de ellos iban corriendo y con los ojos muy abiertos, Ferio se aparto del camino y los tres llegaron.

Los cuatro se miraban directamente a los ojos los dos mas jovenes lo observaban con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué buscas a nuestra querida hermanita?- consulto uno algo molesto

- La busco por que necesito que me ayude a encontrar a Fuu- respondio

Los hermanos de Hikaru se relajaron de inmediato y lo invitaron a pasar el chico miraba asombrado el dojo, viendo el sitio y a sus hermanos no le sorprendia la agilidad del pilar de Cephiro y su habilidad con las artes marciales, habiendo crecido allí era obvio dicha caracteristica en la muchacha.

Lo invitaron a sentarse y le sirvieron te con algunos panecillos.

- Hikaru aun esta durmiendo, si no te molesta esperar puedes acompañarnos a desayunar- le hablo cordialmente el mayor de los chicos.

- Si no es molestia- contesto el principe

- Si lo fuera no te lo ofreceria- hablo nuevamente el chico

Los otros dos estaban mirando atentos al chico aparecido, este lo notaba y lo ignoro, seguia mirando al hermano mayor de su pilar, su estilo, caracter y personalidad transmitian mucha calma y sobretodo confianza, pero dejaba ver que era mejor ser amigable que desagradable, seguramente ni rafaga seria un rival dificil para el, eso le provoco respeto.

Estuvieron en un silencio comodo hasta que una puerta corrediza se abrio dejando ver a la chica pelirroja, al ser mas sagrado para Cephiro el pilar, la guerrera del fuego Hikaru Shidou, Ferio se levanto y se acerco a ella. La chica lo miraba perpleja sin embargo salio de su estupor y lo abrazo dandole la bienvenida.

Los hermanos de la chica lo miraban con atención devolvio el abrazo y ambos se soltaron.

-Hikaru, que bueno volver a verte- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo dijo- le dijo la chica

-Hikaru, veras vine hacia tu casa buscando a Fuu. Fui a su casa pero su nana me conto lo que sucedio y me dijo que podia estar aqui o en la mansion Ryuuzaki, opte por venir aqui primero por si tu sabes algo de ella- le conto el principe

-Ven vamos al jardín- le invito a pasar

Ferio la siguio hasta el jardin trasero del dojo una vez alli se sentaron en el cesped y la chica comenzo a contarle lo sucedido durante el último mes con todo detalle. En especial lo que sucedio en la torre hace dos semanas, el principe escuchaba con atención lo que Hikaru le contaba y continuaba sorprendido por todo lo que debia pasar el amor de su vida para ser feliz, esta charla solo aumento su decision de llevarla con el a vivir como dicen felices por siempre.

-Pero Fuu esta viviendo con Umi, si quieres las llamo y les dijo que nos juntemos esta tarde en mi casa y le damos la sorpresa- le dijo emocionada la joven

-Me parece buena idea- le dijo el chico emocionado.

-Bien las llamare espera- dijo Hikaru mientras de un bolsillo de su pantalon sacaba un telefono movil y marcaba a Umi

-Hola Umi, sabes estaba pensando en que si tu y Fuu pueden venir esta tarde a mi casa para conversar y ver unas peliculas que alquile anoche. Estupendo las espero a las 18:30 las espero- se despidio y corto

- Listo vendran a la tarde, esto sera tan emocionante- hablo divertida la chica

- Por fin podre verla luego de tanto tiempo- le dijo Ferio contento

-No seras el unico ella tambien te a esperado- le dijo ella mirandolo

-Lo se, siempre que pienso en ella una suave brisa me acaricia y sinto su voz hablandome y como su suave viento acaricia mi corazon- hablo cerrando sus ojos.

Hikaru lo miraba atenta, el habia venido desde Cephiro en busca de su amada para llevarla con el y asi estar juntos hasta el final. Se mordio el labio inferior perdiendose en sus pensamientos su mente viajo hasta un chico alto de cabello negro y oscuros ojos su corazon latio con fuerza y reprimio un suspiro, sin embargo y sin evitarlo su boca se abrio sola.

-¿Como esta el?- solto sorprendiendose a si misma

- Esta bien, ahora es parte de la guardia real junto a rafaga- le respondio mirandola fijamente

-¿Esta con alguien?- pregunto bajito casi susurrando

-No- contesto

Ella levanto la vista llenandose de sentimientos como si una fuerte llamarada inundara su pecho.

- Cuando lo veas otra vez, puedes decirle que yo sigo amandolo- dijo seria

-Deberias hacerlo tu misma, podemos ir los cuatro, a Cephiro de nuevo mañana debo volver a la torre de Tokio a las 22:30 en punto el guardia Ginta nos estara esperando y Clef dijo que su magia es suficiente para transportar hasta cuatro personas pero por intervalos hasta ahora solo puede ser cada dos dias- contesto viendo la ilusion en los ojos de la chica

-Podemos volver- Hikaru lo dijo sin poder creerlo

-A si es, podran volver a Cephiro- contesto

La chica lanzo un grito de felicidad y lo abrazo, continuaron conversando hasta la hora de almuerzo, entraron y se sentaron junto a los demas mientras hablaban de como estaba Fuu y sobre un poco de cada cosa sin saber ni darse cuenta eran las seis de la tarde cuando sono el timbre, el hermano mayor de Hikaru se levanto al momento vieron a una Umi aterrada y muy agitada que entraba corriendo a la sala de la casa.

- El padre de Fuu nos intercepto camino hacia aca y sus guardaespaldas la tomaron y la subieron a la fuerza en el auto se la llevan al aeropuerto Fuu alcanzo a enviarme un mensaje la tienen encerrada en la habitacion de su casa y mañana la envian a estados unidos sin nada, el idiota quiere arruinarla- grito la guerrera del agua

- Llevenme a su casa rapido- hablo Ferio

-¡Ferio!- Exclamo Umi

-Umi Hikaru vamos a buscarla- le dijo con prisa

-Aunque lo intentemos ahora es inutil, su padre reforzo la guardia y bajo su ventana y en su habitacion hay como siete guardias, lo peor es que su movil lo rompieron- hablo con angustia

-Lo mejor sera interceptarlos mañana en el aeropuerto tendremos que averiguar a que hora sale el primer vuelo a - dijo Hikaru

-¿Como sabremos eso?- pregunto impaciente el chico

- Espera ya lo averiguare- dijo Umi tomando su telefono hablo unos minutos y luego corto

-Entonces- hablo Hikaru

-El primer vuelo sale mañana a las 9:00 en punto, para llegar tendremos que salir a las 7:00 de aqui, llamare a mi padre para que me preste a su chofer y nos venga a buscar a las 6:30 de la mañana- dijo segura

-Pero su padre no se detendra hasta mandarla al fin del mundo y sabemos que la perseguira hasta volverla loca- hablo angustiada la guerrera de fuego

- No lo hara si no sabe donde esta, Umi planeo llevarme a Fuu a Cephiro debo estar mañana en la torre de Tokio a las 22:30 en punto en la entrada trasera del ascensor, de alli podremos desaparecer a Cephiro y al menos Fuu y yo no regresaremos- hablo el principe

- Es un buen plan, bien tendremos tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto internacional y volver aqui perdernos durante un momento, despistarlos ir a escondernos en mi casa y salir a las diez de la noche a la torre y desaparecer en Cephiro- dijo Umi pensativa

- Luego regresamos aqui y planeamos volver a ir- dijo Hikaru seria

-Es lo mas prudente y lo mejor que podemos hacer para salvarla de su padre medieval- dijo Umi

-Preparemos todo entonces mañana sera un dia muy largo- dijo Ferio tratando de controlar sus impulsos de salir corriendo a rescatar a la chica de sus sueños.

Pensando en eso los tres se dispusieron a dormir, la alarma sono a las 5:30 de la mañana los tres se arreglaron y salieron del dojo, fuera de este habia un auto negro con tres sujetos Umi los presento como sus guardaespaldas por cualquier emergencia y uno de ellos era quien conducia el auto, subieron y este arranco en dirreccion al aeropuerto, fue cuando el telefono de un guardia sono el declaro un entendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- consulto Umi

-Acaban de ver a su amiga salir de casa con su padre, pero no se dirigen al aeropuerto internacional al que siempre se dirigen, si no que se diriguen al que esta al otro lado de la ciudad. El primer viaje a sale a las 8:00 en punto tenemos menos de una hora para interceptar- dijo el guardia

Los chicos se miraron con asombro por la inteligencia y astucia del viejo Hououji en eso Umi se molesta y le grita al chofer

-Y que esperas para girar inutil hemos perdido tiempo mientras tu seguias el camino hacia ese aeropuerto mientras que ellos se diriguen al otro ¡rapido!- exclamo la chica mientras el auto giraba rapidamente para ir hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad...

Continuara...

Hola!

Espero esten bien, bueno aca el sexto cap de este fic, como dije tratare de subir capitulos con diferencia de dias en la publicacion para compensar la espera bueno espero les guste este cap tanto como a mi cudense y nos estamos leyendo

Felices fiestas los mejores deseos para ustedes y sus familias para el proximo año.

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-


	7. el fuerte viento que impulsa fuego y agu

Susurros al viento

Capitulo 7: El fuerte viento que impulsa fuego y agua.

El automovil giro con tanta velocidad que los pasajeros se ladearon y chocaron entre ellos, el vehiculo tomo el carril correspondiente y se dirigio hacia el aeropuerto que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¿Por que haces esto?- consulto la chica molesta

-Solo estoy ayudando a que arruines tu vida como corresponde- respondio con odio su padre

-Sabes que es mas facil que te olvides de mi y me dejes en paz en vez de estar haciendo un escandalo por esto- le dijo aun mas molesta

-Mira chiquilla ya has avergonzado bastante a esta familia, mejor te envio lejos y asi no nos averguenzas mas- respondio molesto su padre

La guerrera del viento se mordio el labio para reprimir una maldicion y el grito que le daria al idiota que se hace llamar su padre. Observo como se acercaban al aeropuerto, apenas se descuidaran saldria corriendo de ese lugar en busca de ayuda, en su interior sabia que quizas Umi e Hikaru la estarian buscando pero ella debia de enviarles un mensaje de alguna manera, su cerebro funcionaba con rapidez para poder informar a sus amigas su plan, escapar a penas bajara del auto y se esconderia en los servicios pero comi lo haria. Fue entonces que sintio la brisa que se colaba por la ventana, pidio que abrieran un poco mas la ventana, ya que sintio calor, se concentro en su magia y susurro su plan al viento rogando que sus amigas lo escucharan. La ventana del auto fue cerrada de inmediato.

El auto de Umi iba a mucha velocidad, pero fue entonces que ambas guerreras escucharon un suave silbido en el viento que ingreso al automóvil era Fuu contándole su plan a ambas, estaban casi llegando al lugar, se estacionaron y los tres chicos salieron corriendo hacia la entrada con los guardaespaldas detras.

Entonces los vieron, el chofer bajo de su puesto y en cuanto abrio la puerta para que el padre de Fuu bajara la chica aprovechó abrio la puert se lanzo sobre su guardaespaldas y corrio con gracia hacia el interior del edificio, Umi, Hikaru y Ferio no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron al interior para alcanzarla pero un guardia del padre de la chica la alcanzo y la agarro de la muñeca con tal fuerza que la chica cayo.

Fuu se levanto como pudo y trato de zafarse.

-¡Como me haces esto!- grito la guerrera de Windam

-Deja de chillar mocosa - le grito su padre

-Y que diablos quieres que haga me estas secuestrando y enviando a otro país en contra de mi voluntad, si me echaste de casa dejame en paz entonces y deja de hacer mi vida miserable, quedate tu revolcandote en tu miseria y a mi dejame tranquila- escupio por fin la chica al verse frente a ese hombre

-Mandaste a Fujimitsu a prisión, ¿te diste cuenta de lo que hicuste con eso su familia y a nuestra empresa?- pregunto furioso

-Ese tipo trato de matarme lanzandome por el balcon de la torre de Tokio ¡Del balcon y te preocupa tu estupida empresa en vez de mi vida!- exclamo Fuu

-Maldita cria- grito dandole una bofetada la cual dejo la mejilla de la chica roja

Hikaru, Umi y Ferio que se toparon con la escena salieron corriendo hacia ellos y antes que pudiesen darse cuenta Hikaru tomo al sujeto que tenia a Fuu de las muñecas y este se solto ya que la chica lo quemo, mientras Umi con notable ira en sus ojos se acerco al padre de la chica y lo mando a volar lanzando un fria corriente de agua.

Ferio tomo a Fuu que aun estaba en estado de shock por la bofetada

-Fuu venga vamonos rapido- le digo el chico tomandola suavemente por las manos

-Ferio- dijo en susurros

-En el auto hablamos, vamonos rapido de aqui- grito Umi y los cuatro salieron corriendo hacia el auto de Umi.

Los guardaespaldas de Umi al ver lo sucedido llamaron un taxi, apenas aparecieron los jovenes los lanzaron al taxi, el cual partio con rapidez a la mansiin Ryuuzaki, mientras que los guardias de la guerrera azuk subian a su auto y partian en dirreccion contraria, en el momento que el señor (degraciado) Huouji salia con su peloton lo unico que vieron fue el auto de los Ryuuzaki partiendo a gran velocidad, subieron a su propio auto siguiendo a este último.

El taxi los dejo frente a la mansion Ryuuzaki en donde los cuatro entraron a velocidad de la luz, cuandro entarron al vestibulo Umi cerro la puerta rapido y dio instrucciones a sus empleados que a cualquiera que apareciera ellos no estaban alli. Umi e Hikaru se fueron al comedor y dejaron solos a la pareja.

-Ferio, ¿en verdad eres tú?- consulto la chica tocando su rostro

-Claro que soy yo mi querida Fuu- le dijo el chico tomando su rostro con delicadeza

-¿A qué viniste?- pregunto aun atonita

-A buscarte por supuesto, ya no puedo vivir estar sin ti- le dijo Ferio juntando sus frentes

La chica derramo las primeras lagrimas de felicidad despues de un tiempo, Ferio le acariciaba el rostro y besaba su frente con cariño consolandola

-Fuu- la llamo

-Dime- respondio

-¿Quieres volver a Cefiro conmigo?- pregunto

-Si, si quiero- respondio mirandolo a los ojos con determinacion

-Partimos hoy a las 22:30 nos estaran esperando ¿ estaras lista?- volvio preguntar

-Cuanto antes mejor- respondio con una sonrisa

Ferio en un impulso tan primario para todos por la felicidad de saber que por fin estaria con la chica que ama tomo el rostro de Fuu y en una suave caricia atrapo sus labios contra los suyos, siendo asi la primera vez que se besaban.

Continuara...

Lo se, se que les dije que actualizaria en cosa de dias pero me fue muy dificil, atender a mi hijo y a mi pareja, ademas de carecer de imaginacion y tiempo me atraso, pero de que termino el fic lo termino. Espero les guste y como siempre espero sus opiniones nos estamos leyendo y que esten bien.

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.


	8. EL viaje de una corriente

**Susurros al viento**

capitulo 8: El viaje de una corriente

Los jóvenes se separaron y se miraron suavemente, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Te extrañe tanto- le dijo Fuu con lagrimas

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, cada día le preguntaba a Guru-Clef cuando podría venir a buscarte- respondió mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

-Nosotras buscábamos por todas partes la manera de regresar- Contaba la chica mientras lo apretaba mas.

parecía tan irreal que estuviesen allí juntos luego de tantos años, pero lo que más alegraba a nuestra pareja era que a pesar de todo continuaban amando al otro más que la primera vez y continuaban fieles.

Hikaru y Umi miraban a la pareja desde lejos sonriendo.

-¿Tu crees que él haga lo mismo?- pregunto la pelirroja

- Latis está loco por ti seguro no te deja volver luego de que te vea esta noche- contesto Umi con seriedad

-¿Que harás tu cuando lo veas?- le susurro Hikaru a Umi mirándola a los ojos

-No lo sé, ya sabes él es una gran autoridad en Cephiro y aun, más bien nunca le he dicho nada sobre lo que siento- respondió bajando la mirada

-Lo siento no debí preguntarte sobre esto- hablo la chica mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-No te preocupes ya sabes que siempre estaré bien, pase lo que pase. Ahora lo que importa es sacar a Fuu de este mundo y que este segura en Cephiro.- mención Umi con determinación.

pasaron las horas y como había quedado de acuerdo Ferio con el guardia se embarcaron en los autos camino a la torre de Tokio, estaban llegando cuando un auto se les tiro por encima casi volcándolos. los jóvenes un tanto asustados por la violencia en que el auto en el que iban lo esquivo salieron corriendo del mismo a la entrada trasera mientras eran alcanzados por los guardaespaldas de la familia de Fuu.

El padre de la muchacha al verles escapar salió corriendo detrás de ellos, ya que los guardaespaldas de Umi cortaron el camino a los matones.

Los cuatro con rapidez alcanzaron a llegar a la puerta.

- ¡Apresúrense! - Grito el guardia

- Cierra la puerta - dijeron los cuatro al momento de cruzar

- Vamos rápido al último piso - los guio Ginta con paso presuroso

- Deténganse - Grito alguien

Cual fue la sorpresa que al voltear quien grito no era nada más que el padre de Fuu, todos en acto reflejo corrieron por las escaleras piso arriba estaban por llegar y el viejo a pesar de su edad estaba en una muy buena condición les pisaba los talones. A paso rápido llegaron al final en el punto estratégico de siempre para invocar el portal.

- Hagan lo que deban hacer yo lo distraeré - Les dijo Ginta con plena seguridad

- Gracias por todo amigo - le hablo Ferio mientras tomaba su mano

- Rápido chicas las manos - comenzó Hikaru

Ginta se acerco al padre de Fuu con ánimos de detenerlo pero el hombre se negó y lo empujo con fuerza al otro lado dejando al guardia un poco perplejo. Cuando el hombre comenzó a acercarse una fuerte luz rodeo todo cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz vio a su hija a los ojos.

- Te odiare siempre por esta humillación y vergüenza que le has traído a nuestra familia - Soltó el padre de la chica

- Pero yo no te odio, te perdono a ti y a mi madre solo quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante nunca más me volverás a ver, yo no pensare mas en ustedes ni los voy a necesitar. Pero quiero que sepas que te perdono y que los quiero cuídate y cuida de mi madre y hermana, adiós. - dijo Fuu mientras desaparecía

El padre de la chica quedo en silencio luego de que todo quedara nuevamente tenue lo último que sintió fueron las esposas que colocaron en sus muñecas. Ginta lo esposo y llamo a la policía por que aquel hombre había irrumpido en la torre, ninguno de los dos recordaba lo que sucedió. Cuando la policía llego se armo un gran escándalo, ya que el gran patriarca de los Hououji habría entrado a la fuerza en la torre para tratar de suicidarse (que extremo), luego de que se lo llevaran el guardia continuo su ronda y a lo lejos vio algo que le llamo la atención un ave curiosamente verde desaparecía bajo una extraña luz.

Del otro lado en un mundo diferente, dentro de un gran salón se abrió un portal repleto de luz rodeando a cuatro figuras que emergieron del mismo.

- Bienvenidos - dijo el gran gurú de aquel mundo

- Hola Clef , estamos en casa - respondió el joven príncipe

apenas la luz se desvaneció se apreciaron mejor las figuras de los cuatro.

- Un gusto volver a verlas chicas - hablo Gurú- Clef con una sonrisa

- El gusto es nuestro, los extrañamos tanto - soltó Hikaru mientras lo abrazaba

Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja de Ferio y Fuu para saludar a la chica, pero Fuu cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando con mucha angustia como si por fin un gran peso y dolor se estuviera llendo de su corazón Ferio, Hikaru y Umi la abrazaron mientras ella continuaba derramando sus lagrimas...

CONTINUARA.

Sé que algunos querrán matarme o tirarme al calabozo etc., pero he tenido tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo para esto, pero como mencione de que termino el fic lo termino, gracias a todos por su paciencia y espero este capítulo les guste.

espero sus comentarios, que estén muy bien besos.-

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-


End file.
